community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Competitive Wine Tasting
Summary: When a beautiful woman rejects him in favor of Pierce, Jeff is convinced she must have ulterior motives. Meanwhile, Troy invents a painful childhood memory in order to attract Britta, and Abed feuds with his professor over "Who's the Boss?" Plot In the study room, the group is discussing their new spring classes. Annie and Shirley are still trying to figure out what courses they want to take while the rest of the study group reveals which classes they're taking. At the advice of their dance teacher, Troy and Britta enrolled in an acting class called "The actor inside". Troy admits to Jeff that he's only taking it because he couldn't get into his first choice Foosball where he is on the waiting list. Abed tells him to have patience since he finally got the class he wanted after being on the waiting list for a year and a half. It's called "Who indeed: A Critical Analysis of Televisions "'''''Who's The Boss"'' " taught by the professor who wrote the text book on the course. Jeff and Pierce learn that they are both taking the same wine class called "Intro To Italian Wines". At the wine tasting class Jeff bumps into Chang who is also taking the course. When Pierce finally arrives an attractive student appears who manages to grab their attention. When they both express interest in pursuing her Jeff is dismissive of any chance Pierce might have. He goes over to introduce himself and learns her name is Wu Mei. However, she immediatley shoots him down and tells him she isn't interested. At Troy and Britta's acting class Professor Garrity arrives and lectures the students about what it means to be an actor. He explains that as actors it's their job to be revealing and to release their inner pain in order to become visible to the audience. He asks that each student reveal a profoundly deep and painful memory. When it's Troy's turn he finds that he doesn't really have any unpleasant experiences to share. Seeing how unpopular this has made him to the other students he decides to make up a story about being molested by his uncle which earns him their sympathy. At Abed's media class dedicated to the study of "Who's The Boss?" Professor Peter Sheffield introduces himself. When he asks the class the question of "Who was the boss?" Abed raisies his hand and tells him it was Angela. Sheffield laughs at Abed's answer and tells him it isn't that simple which gives Abed pause. Later in the study room Abed is trying to finish reading the entire text book on the subject as Jeff complains about his class with Pierce. When Troy mentions that Pierce is late an overly sympathetic Britta consoles Troy. It's then that Pierce walks in and anounces his engagement to Wu Mie. Jeff is shocked and determined to stop it thinking that Wu Mei is only after Pierces money. Abed notices how Britta's been acting around Troy and asks what's going on. Troy admits he lied in acting class about his uncle molesting him in order to have a painful experience to share with the rest of the class. Abed warns him that Britta is attracted to men in pain and this can only end badly if he doesn't diffuse the situation. Ignoring Abed's advice Troy continues to exploit his fake childhood tramua in class. When class is dismissed he continues to ham it up for Britta's sake which causes her to kiss him. Back in the study room Jeff meets with Wu Mei in order to investigate her true intentions regarding Pierce. He finds out that her family is wealthy and that she already holds dual citzenship eliminating the obvious reasons for her wanting to marry Pierce. End tag Troy performs in an all black version of the "Fiddler on the Roof". Recurring themes Continuity: *'''Returning faculty: Professor Garrity from the episode "Conspiracy Theories and Interior Design" returns. *'Returning students':Garrett and Vicky return in this episode. Running gags *'Attention students!': Dean Pelton tells the about the Spring electives offerings at the school with classes like Horseback riding, Water skiing and Fencing will be available only if enough people sign up to learn Hopscotch. He also pomotes his own P.A. anouncement class. Meta references: * Pop culture references: *'P'roduct palcement: Jeff mentions the Lamborghini Testarossa and Chrysler Plymouth when comparing himself to Pierce. Quotes *''"Not interested. Please take weird haircut and stupid grin and go sniff another dog's ass."--''Wu Mei *''"No Uncle Lewis I don't want to play in the laundry room! My emotions! My emotions!"--''Troy Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Community Episodes